The successful treatment of schizophrenic behavior using antipsychotic tranquilizers such as chlorpromazine has stimulated research to find other neuroleptic agents having improved biological profiles. One such class of compounds is the 2,3,4,4a,5,9a-hexahydro-1H-pyrido[4,3-b]-indoles and the 2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-pyrido[4,3-b]indoles. The basic ring structures are ##STR1## The stereochemistry at positions 4a and 9b in the hexahydro series can be cis or trans, each of which can exist in racemic(.+-.) or enantomeric(+ or -) forms. Examples of hexahydro- and tetrahydro-pyridoindoles that are useful as tranquilizers, neuroleptic agents, analgesics, sedatives, muscle relaxants and hypotensive agents are given in the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,961; U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,239; U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,199; U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,263; U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,980; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,329.
Potent neuroleptic activity has now been discovered for novel 2,3,4,4a,5,9b-hexahydro-4a,9b-trans-1H-pyrido[4,3-b]indoles and 2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-pyrido[4,3-b]inoles substituted at the 5-position with an aryl group and the 2-position with an aminoalkyl group or a carbonylaminoalkyl group (the carbonyl group either further substituted with a radical such as hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, aralkyl or alkoxy; or bridged to the amine by a diradical such as alkano[--(CH.sub.2).sub.i --, wherein i is 3 to 5] or a 3-6 atom chain containing various combinations of carbonyl, alkano, alkeno--(CH.dbd.CH--), o-benzeno ##STR2## imino, sulfur or oxygen.